


But They're Siblings!

by stelladelnordxd



Category: Happyland
Genre: Episode Spoilers, F/M, episode speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelladelnordxd/pseuds/stelladelnordxd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Harper spy on Ian and Lucy when Harper begins getting suspicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But They're Siblings!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this recently and yes, I'm just getting around to posting it now. I swear to Chuck, I'm not psychic or anything. I have no idea how~ it's so close to what the actual finale was, but it was purely speculation at the time. Not beta-edited. Enjoy, folks!

"The last time we did something like this—" He begins with a sigh as his former girlfriend looks over to him with a glare.

"Yes, we were together the last time we decided to spy on a couple of people," She mutters with a huff, crossing her arms as he glares lightly at her for raising her voice.

"It was _your_ idea, Harper," Will mutters with narrowed eyes as his gaze turns towards his current girlfriend and best friend, Lucy. 

"Yeah, because I knew you didn't like Ian and I was growing suspicious!" Harper hisses, ducking when her boyfriend turns towards them, pulling Will with her while cringing. She doesn't remember what exactly made her decide to dress down and begin acting like a spy, but she wouldn't regret the decision at all, with what she's learned.

She just didn't think Will would get hurt again, either. In front of them are Lucy Velez and Ian Chandler, standing a little too close to one another after bickering like – and mercy help her she hates thinking this – an old married couple. Harper doesn't know what they were bickering about but from the looks of it, it was probably the fact that the two clearly had feelings for one another and were trying everything they could do to not act on those feelings.

"I don't get this!" Will hisses, hitting his head on the large plant they're hiding behind as Harper sighs, stopping him before Ian and Lucy hear him. "Aren't they brother and sister?"

"Well, yeah, we thought so," Harper sighs, looking around for something to hide behind closer to the couple, so she could hear them. "But then your father told Lucy that Ian's mom slept around a lot around the time Ian was –" Harper pauses here, biting her lip, wondering if what Will's dad said was true.

Spotting a couch just past the couple, Harper stood up and, looking behind her, waited for another couple to pass before dragging Will with her and heading towards the couch, hiding behind the couple in front of them, praying the Ian and Lucy didn't notice them.

"What on _Earth_ are you doing, Harp?" Will asks with an eyebrow raised as Harper glares at him.

"Shut up!" She hisses, ducking behind the couch just as Lucy looks forward in confusion, probably having heard her.

The two remain crouched behind the couch as they listened to Lucy and Ian talk about Ian leaving, which made no sense. As far as Harper knew, Ian was enjoying the time he spent at Happyland, was enjoying spending time with _her_. So why was he thinking about leaving?

"Is there nothing that could make you stay?" Harper hears Lucy question and Harper's mouth drops open as the duo move even closer.

"Will, maybe you shouldn't—" Harper begins right as Lucy and Ian begin kissing in the middle of the park castle, cringing as it gets heated.

"Jesus," Will murmurs, falling to the ground in surprise.

"Yeah." Harper sighs, falling to a sitting position next to him.

"Jesus, they're brother and sister!" He nearly shouts, closing his eyes in anguish before holding Harper's hand as the two listen quietly.


End file.
